The invention relates to a rotor for an electrodynamic machine, particularly an electric motor. The rotor includes a rotor packet having a first rotor end and a second rotor end as well as a plurality of interconnected sheet metal rings. Each sheet metal ring contains at least one web element. The individual web elements in series with one another form a web. Further, the rotor includes web insulation with at least one winding support element for receiving a rotor coil.
Typically, a rotor or armature, anchor, inductor or pole wheel for an electric motor consists, among other things of a rotor packet. This rotor packet is formed from individual sheet metal rings. For this purpose, the rotor packet has a number of rotor poles or webs, which extend radially into the interior of the rotor packet. Gaps in the form of pole grooves form thereby between the individual rotor poles.
Usually the inner surface of the rotor packet, the rotor poles and the pole grooves are overmoulded or sheathed with plastic. Alternatively, the pole grooves can also be insulated with paper. The plastic can, for example, be a polymer such as Duroplast or Thermoplast. The plastic extrusion coating in each case forms, around the individual rotor poles, the actual winding supports which serve to accommodate the rotor coils.
One drawback to these rotors according to the prior art is that no adequate protection is provided against the relatively high drawing force on the wire, which is necessary when winding rotor coils and which acts upon the winding supports. Through this drawing force, a deformation of or even breaking off of the winding supports at the ends of the rotor may occur.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and thus provide a rotor, which will meet the requirements of the winding process, in particular the high drawing force, in a simple and cost-effective manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a rotor for an electrodynamic machine, in particular an electric motor. The rotor includes a rotor packet having a first rotor end and a second rotor end, as well as a plurality of interconnected sheet metal rings. Each sheet metal ring contains at least one web element. The individual web elements in series with one another form a web. Further, the rotor includes web insulation with at least one winding support element for receiving a rotor coil.
According to the invention, an end sheet metal element is provided with at least one support element, wherein the end sheet metal element is at least partially disposed within the winding support element. By the additionally present end sheet metal element, the winding support elements at their ends have sufficient resilience to the relatively high forces of the winding process, in particular the drawing on the wire.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the end sheet metal element may be positioned at the first rotor end. In addition, however, it is also possible that another end sheet metal element can be positioned at the second rotor end. The end sheet metal element can be connected by a force-fit, form-fit or material-fit connection with the rotor packet.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the present invention, it may be provided that the support element includes a first section and a second section, wherein the first section extends substantially in a first plane and the second section extends substantially in another plane at a right angle to the first plane, and also extends in the direction of a rotor end.
Through the mutually perpendicular portions of the support element, support for the winding support elements is ensured both in the radial and the axial alignment against the occurring forces of the winding drawing on the wire.
The first section of the support element may be positioned on a front side of the web. This ensures that the first section of the support element does not project between the individual webs, and thereby get in the way of the rotor winding.
Furthermore, a stiffening element between the first section and second section can be provided, whereby a deformation of the first and second sections to each other is prevented and additional stability can be produced. The stiffening element can be configured in the form of additional material applied between the first and second sections. Moreover, the stiffening element can also be designed as an appropriate stiffening rib or recess.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the support element can be configured in the form of a curved contour, wherein in each case a free end of the support element extends in the direction of a rotor end. This particular configuration of the support element can effectively avoid a concentration of stress in the interface between the first and second sections.
To give the end sheet metal element a particularly high resilience and a higher resistance to the relatively high forces of the winding process, in particular the drawing on the wire, the end sheet metal element may be formed from a high-strength material.
Further advantages are revealed in the following drawing descriptions. The drawings show an embodiment of the present invention. The drawings, the description and the claims contain numerous combinations of features. The person skilled in the art will expediently also consider the features individually and combine them to form further reasonable combinations.